On the Way
by fang shinobi
Summary: ONESHOT On the way to the hideout, Suigetsu and Karin start another fight...


To the Hideout by fangshinobi

**On the Way** by fangshinobi

**Disclaimer: **I cannot claim ownership of such a magnificent work as _Masashi Kishimoto_-sensei's Naruto.

**Author's note:** Just a whim of mine.

--

"So where is this hideout you were talking about?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's not too far from here," Sasuke answered in his usual cold fashion. "We'll be spotting it in no time."

"What's the matter, Suigetsu?" Karin spoke up sarcastically. "Want another break already?" It had only been half an hour since the _zanbatou_-toting shinobi had asked for another break to consume more of the group's water supply. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he asked for yet another one.

The Kiri nin just smirked in reply, and the two found themselves in a glaring match – though the water ninja was doing more smirking than glaring.

Juugo glanced at them once before discreetly asking Sasuke, "Have they always been acting like this?"

The ex-Leaf shinobi merely nodded in response. He was supposedly leading Hebi to what was going to be their new hideout. But as usual, Suigetsu and Karin were at it… again…

About half an hour later, they all looked up to see a huge ominous structure looming over them. The group was just about to pick up their speed when something else suddenly caught Suigetsu's attention, making him stop in his tracks. He then started glancing around as if in search for something.

"Not again," Karin complained, expecting him to sit down again and ask for yet another break.

Unexpectedly, the Mist shinobi darted off, rushing into the thick foliage.

"Hey!" shouted the crimson-haired girl. "Sasuke, he's-"

The Uchiha sighed and started walking towards the direction Suigetsu had run off to. "Follow him."

The three made their way through the trees after the missing nin. After a few minutes of drudging through the forest, they found themselves on a riverbank.

"River?" Karin exclaimed in surprise, seeing the long bubbling body of water before them. It was no wonder Suigetsu suddenly perked up. The guy was made of water – literally. The Mist shinobi couldn't live without it and constantly needed it. He must've sensed it back there.

She viewed the body of water and finally spotted the Kiri nin, splashing about in the cool water like he had never been to a river before. "SUIGETSU!" she shouted at him. "Quit acting like a little kid and get out of there so we could go already!" she demanded.

"Shut up, Karin!" he shouted back at her, emerging unto the bank just so he could shout at her better. "Who are you to boss me around?!"

She suddenly turned red and quickly turned away, shouting, "You bastard! Where are your clothes?!"

Suigetsu stared at her blankly. "I'm wearing boxers!"

"I meant the rest of your clothes!"

"On the bank, duh! You don't expect me to swim with the rest of my clothes on!"

Karin remained her composure and managed to restore her original skin tone. She turned towards him slightly and said, "Let's go, you little brat!"

"No way. You're not the boss of me," was his childish response. "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!" Karin echoed, hoping that their leader would side with her. She was dismayed when she turned to see that he and Juugo had already taken comfortable positions under one of the nearby trees.

"Let him be, Karin," replied the Uchiha, the usual cold expression pasted on his face. He seemed to have relaxed already, and it seemed as if he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

An excited yell was heard as Suigetsu dove back into the water and started dog-paddling all over the place.

Karin looked on in annoyance at seeing her teammate's immature behavior, further fueling her utmost contempt for him. How she loathed him. She wished he would just disappear and never come back to taunt her like some annoying little brat always picking childish fights. Like a _little kid_. Why did he have to be so childish about everything?!

She stomped off in her rage, leaving the three boys behind. She knew that they would be taking their time. And she needed to cool off.

After a few minutes, she got back to find out that they were finally preparing to go and that Suigetsu was thankfully fully dressed. She got back into Karin mode and marched towards them. "What's taking you guys so long?!"

Of course she could see what was taking them so long. Suigetsu was taking too long to load the heavy _zanbatou_ on his back, and Karin found the opportunity to nag at him again.

"For the last time, dumbass, leave that stupid sword!" she said matter-of-factly. "We know you can't handle it!"

"That's a lot of talk – for someone who can't even handle herself in battle."

Karin opened her mouth to retort, but much to her surprise, Sasuke interrupted her with a, "Stop it, the two of you. You're starting to remind me of an old married couple."

The two gawked at him in shock, both not expecting the remark.

"AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE?!" Karin yelled. "NO WAY!" She stopped short, horribly embarrassed by her reaction, her face burning up.

Instead of the usual sly grin, that uncommon look of contempt returned to Suigetsu's face. He started pouting and grumbling like a little kid, as he very well couldn't tell Sasuke off.

"Let's go," ordered the Uchiha, moving on ahead of them.

Suigetsu hoisted the _zanbatou_ on his back and secured it with the belt, all the while maintaining the childish look on his face. For the rest of their journey, he kept his mouth tightly shut and avoided another squabble, an action which the crimson-haired kunoichi imitated.

As they approached the huge abandoned warehouse that was to serve as their hideout, Sasuke suppressed the urge to sigh loudly in relief. The silence for the last few minutes would be the last for a while. It was time to get down to business.

…

**Author's note:** Who doesn't think that SuigetsuKarin isn't cute? Lol. Lovehate is so precious.

Get it? Missing? Missing nin. You know, since he literally is a missing nin from Mist. Don't get it? Um… never mind…


End file.
